True Feelings
by Vire Blaze
Summary: A demon has fallen in love with Etna! Yet he doesn't know how to express his feelings. What will he do to make Etna love him?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my very first Disgaea story, so don't be upset if it totally tanks. I have played a lot of it, so I think it'll be fine.

Now, I've noticed a couple of stories that involves Laharl x Etna or maybe Laharl x Flonne. This one is different. I have written a story in Tales of Symphonia, but it was unsuccessful, due to me becoming uninterested in the game. I guess I won't do that again.

Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea, but I do own the character I've put in here. Another character is one of my friend's, so I don't own him either.

It was another dull, boring day in the Netherworld. Demons doing their usual thing, whatever they did. Especially one demon who did nothing but stare at the Overlord's head vassal. She was sitting in a chair acting if it was a couch, as she laid her legs on one side of the chair, head on the other. Her pink hair almost matched the light red chair. The one staring was around a nearby corner. His red messy hair, along with his brown eyes just emerged as he looked around the corner.

He retreated of what was part of his head, and leaned it against the wall. His sigh was only heard by himself, or so he believed. "What'cha doing Vire?" A Scout with blondish hair asked from out of nowhere.

The Centurion jumped back of what seemed to be 3 inches in a surprised yelp. "Max! What are you doing sneaking up behind me like that!"

Max smiled as he looked around the corner, realizing at what Vire was staring at. "Vire, why are you so hooked on Miss Etna?"

Vire blushed a bright red, which matched his hair, "Well, I mean, come on! She is pretty awesome, don't you think Max?" Max shifted his head to Etna, which by now she was chewing gum, continuously blowing bubbles every 5 chews. Max shook his head as he glanced back at Vire. "You and I have totally different views. Anyway, I gotta get going anyway. I've been assigned to dinner duty. Good luck!"

When Vire was sure that Max was actually gone, Vire turned his head back towards Etna. 'What can I do to make her love me…?' Vire put his right index finger to his chin, making a sign that he was thinking.

His thoughts were broken when a voice called, "Vire!" It turned out that Etna was calling him which made Vire tingle with excitement.

He rushed over to Etna's side in the quickest but non-clumsiest way. "Yes Miss Etna?" His voice piped up with a cheerful voice. Etna raised an eyebrow at Vire's mood, but ignored it. "I need you to help me with something." She slowly raised herself off the chair into a sitting position. She leaned her arms on the arm of the chair that was facing Vire, "I need you to escort me to Celestia and back. I need to grab something"

Vire tilted his head slightly to the left in question of the assignment. He decided not to ask since Etna was giving him that, 'Ask me, and I'll hurt you' face. Instead he just gave a bow and said, "I'd be glad to Miss Etna." Although Vire was intrigued he decided to ignore it.

Indeed, Vire loved Etna even though he wasn't sure if she liked him that much. Then Vire realized that Etna had most of her feelings towards the Overlord, Laharl. When the discovery was made, Vire knew that for Etna to love him, he must eliminate the one she loves.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Yay! Chapter one is done! This may have been a little short, but believe me, I am just getting started!

Laharl: You act like you're all powerful. Well think again, for I am the Overlord! Ahahahahaha-

Oh yeah? Then lets see if that statement is true!

Makes Laharl beat himself up

Laharl: Ow! Hey! Stop it! Help! HALP ME!

Etna and Flonne stay their distance

Hah! Oh, R and R! Hope you like it!


	2. Possible Plans?

Okay, soooo….Ahem, I'm back! After a period of….4 years…Uh. Crap. Well, hopefully, I still got the touch. Try what I can to revive this oh-so-dead fanfic of mine.

*Laharl is knocked out on ground, twitching every 3 seconds*

Ahaha…ha… *Pushes body aside* A good 4 years of beating yourself would not be pleasant. Don't try it at home, folks. Anyway, let's go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I still own my character, but I still do not own Disgaea, nor any other games that Nippon Ichi has made and/or published…but, boy, I wish I did.

As Etna and Vire made their way to the gate to go off in search of this item in Celestia, Vire could feel his heart, or whatever demons have if they don't have a heart that could possibly make their body function *Big breath*, beating like a hammer against a nail into a board. Suffice to say, it seemed like he could go crazy at any little thing that surprised him.

And, of course, there was Flonne, out of the blue, jumping smack dab in front of Vire's face, "Hey, Etna! Is he the one helping us look in Celestia?"

This caused such a serious catastrophe in Vire's brain that smoke began to come out of his ears, and he started running around the room yelling, "!!!! OMGWTFHAAAAAAX! U R NOOB I HAZ SKILZ, U PWNED!!!!"

Flonne stared in amazement, and Etna just stood there watching him, bored.

"I like him! He has a lot of energy! With him, and his amount of excitement, we should find what we're looking for in no time!" Flonne chirped up happily, while bouncing on the balls of her feet, while Etna just went, "Ugh…This is gonna be a loooong day. First, I have to deal with Love-Freak, now I'm babysitting a regular freak, too!"

Etna looked over at Flonne and asked, "Hey, remind me why I'm helping you again?"

"OH DEAR GOD, WHY WON'T THE BURNING STOP?!" Vire's background yelling didn't catch their attention.

"Oh, right…" Flonne's eyes dropped, and she grinned nervously while she turned to face Etna, "Well…uhm, you see, remember how Laharl asked for you to accompany me to Celestia to look for this 'item'?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?! IN THIS DAY AND AGE, REALLY?!" The loud banging against a near pipe still didn't draw their attention.

Etna moaned slightly and looked up at the ceiling, "Uh, more like TOLD me. He said I'd be stuck cleaning out the prisons for the next 300 years if I didn't. Seriously…has the Prince really EVER considered just cleaning that place? The stench of 1500 years of rotting flesh is enough to kill someone like you, and knock someone like me out." She put her hands back against her head and leaned slightly against the air. "What about it? Don't tell me that stuck-up little brat has decided to invite me to Celestia just to talk about our 'feelings' about each other over a picnic." Etna looked back at Flonne with a sharp glare, "That better not be the case, or I'm gonna have to clip off that head of yours with one of my trusty axes. "

"H-huh? Why me, though?" She asked in her innocent tone.

"I CAN FEEL MY BRAIN MELTING THROUGH MY NOSE!!!!!" His cries of agony while rolling around the floor were still unheeded.

"Oh, probably because you'll be the closest one around….That I wouldn't kinda feel bad about killing." Etna smiled her evil 'innocent' smile and walked through the gate.

Flonne watched as Etna left through the gate, then closed her eyes and sighed, "You ever know that feeling of being unloved, even if it is, maybe, in Etna's case, a joke?" At this point, though, Vire was just laying on the floor, out cold and calmed down from energy drainage.

Flonne looked back over at Vire and walked towards him. When she got to his downed body, she poked him continuously, until she finally said, "……Well, night night, Mr. Sleepyhead! Boys these days just seem to run out of their enthusiasm so fast." She giggled as she walked over and into the gate.

Agh….I know, that was horrible…But, trust me, I'm just warming up. 4 years of not doing this, and I'm kinda rusty. Okay, a lot rusty, but I just need some time, and I'll be good as new! Ah….I probably shouldn't have used 'rust' as an example of getting better. Ignore that!

Please, tell me what needs improving, and R and R!!! Or Etna will come after you with one of her trusty axes….


End file.
